


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults have their act together, Animagus isn't Sirius' only talent, By way of a planner, Even if Sirius is juvenile, Inside voice, M/M, Magic Fingers, Make Everything Better, Memory Lane, Teen Crush, post-GoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Remus is unpacking in Grimmauld Place after GoF when Sirius comes across an old book...
Relationships: implied Remus/Sirius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> Not Beta-d.

“Oy, Moony! Lookie what I found!” Remus’ friend, Sirius Black, shouted from the other side of the room. Remus was in the process of moving into 12 Grimmauld Place, a process that would go a lot quicker if a certain someone would let him get to it without interruptions. 

Remus sighed good-naturedly before walking over. “Despite the mould in this place, I’m not actually using a Bubblehead charm, Pads, nor have I gone deaf in the last twenty minutes.” Sirius gave his best injured puppy look, but a twinkle in his eye gave him away. “Now, what’s so exciting?”

Sirius held out a small, slightly musty book. David Bowie looked out at them from the cover. His iconic lightning bolt makeup had made people sit up and take notice, much as Harry’s scar did the wizarding world. Remus’ mom had given him the Muggle planner in an attempt to help him with his OWLs preparation. Unfortunately, James had given him a wizarding equivalent that was targeted specifically for OWLs. As a result, only the diary portion of the David Bowie planner actually got used. Remus turned to a random page, Sirius, of course, reading over his shoulder.

_Monday, 13 October, 1975_

_Once again, Sirius skipped history. All semester he’s been disappearing at weird times. At least when he disappears in the night, James and Peter are with him. No one seems to know, or at least, no one is willing to share with me why he’s been skipping the Monday history session. He doesn’t even give a convincing lie about it. Merlin, I wonder if this is how everyone felt before they learned of my_ _condi_ _furry little problem. Anywho, I’d best get some rest. Only three days before the moon. Hopefully, Lily will let me copy her notes. I think there’s some astronomical event we’re supposed to observe for it._

_Remus ‘Moony’ Lupin_

“Oh man, I remember that! You were so annoyed with me for missing class, but it was worth it, right? The surprise?”

Remus made a mental note to confiscate whatever caffeinated beverages were in the house. Sirius with coffee in his system was scary. Then again, this was the happiest he’d seemed since their reunion a few years before. Remus supposed the coffee could stay; he’d just need to stay stocked up on hot chocolate to compensate. 

“Yes, Sirius. Your motivation for missing class was a most appreciated gift indeed. Would your ego like to read about my fifteen-year-old self’s reaction when I discovered the truth?”

Sirius nodded eagerly, and so Remus flipped through a few more pages of the diary.

_Monday, 20 October, 1975_

_Sirius finally came clean about what he’s been up to. No, not where he and the rest of the Marauders go off to when I’m too busy studying to join them. That old secret is still safely under wraps where it belongs apparently. But I now know why Siri has been skipping one of the history sessions per month. Apparently, last summer he started taking a class at a school in London. Not wanting to drop out in the middle of it, he’s been sneaking out and using a Floo in Hogsmeade to get to and fro each week. What was this oh so important class, you may ask? It’s the reason I might be able to go to class a day after being released from the hospital wing. Beginners Massage. Siri learned the basics of massage because he thought (correctly!) it might help me post-transformation. Every time I think he can’t surpass himself in sheer thoughtfulness towards I, a half-blood werewolf, he does. I feel better, a day after leaving the Hospital Wing, than I have any right to feel. I was warned when I started here that the safety of Hogwarts’ halls would make me soft and vulnerable to the cruelties of life outside. Rom had no idea. Extricating myself from my friends and their support will be nearly impossible, especially Sirius. There’s a brightness to him, a loyalty that I can only hope to live up to one day, Merlin help me. I hear Sirius coming up now. He went to get me a snack from the kitchens. I should push him away for his own safety and my mental fortitude, but I haven’t the strength. He chips away at my barriers, one piece at a time, and leaves himself instead. Having his hands on me, even just in the name of friendship and healing, was a gift beyond reckoning. Because of Sirius, I’m actually looking forward to my next moon, or at least the aftermath. Go figure._ _  
_ _  
_ _Remus ‘Moony’ Lupin_

  
Sirius growled low in his throat, sending a thrill up Remus’ spine. “You know,” he began, “We don’t actually _have_ to wait for the full moon to put my skills to use. I might have taken the intermediate course while I was abroad and could use the practice. If you’d be willing that is…”  
  
Remus’ answering grin was just a tad feral. It may've taken them a while, but they got there in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review below :)  
> In response to prompt "Dust off that planner"


End file.
